


A Fair Fight

by justbreathe80



Category: due South
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbreathe80/pseuds/justbreathe80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velma came back with a gigantic stuffed wolf, of all things, smiling at Ray and Fraser. "Here you go, mister," she said, with a wink and a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair Fight

**Author's Note:**

> for lordessrenegade for out_of_con_txt
> 
> A million thanks to mergatrude for the rockin' beta from half way across the world, and for letting me steal Velma.

“Damn it,” Ray muttered. He missed another shot. His aim was for shit when he didn’t have his glasses, and he’d left them at home. With them, he could have hit each target, one after another, gotten his stuffed animal with a wink to the perky blond teenager with a nametag on her shirt that said “Velma.” Instead, he was embarrassing himself. Ray could hear Vecchio’s snicker from behind him. Yeah, Vecchio _would_ laugh, because he’d bet Ray a funnel cake that he couldn’t win a stuffed animal, and, god, did Ray hate it when he was right.

He aimed and fired, and the shot just glanced off the side of one of the targets. He could hear the sounds of people screaming on the tilt-a-whirl behind him. “Fuck,” he said, rubbing his eyes and squinting. Then, he felt a hard, hot body press all along the length of his back.

“Let me help you,” Fraser whispered into his ear. _Shit_. He felt himself get a little lightheaded, which was _so_ not going to help his aim, but it was okay, because Fraser was _hard_ and pressing into his ass and he struggled to make himself care about the game anymore. Fraser wrapped his arms around Ray and put his hands on Ray’s around the gun, his finger over Ray’s on the trigger. Ray resisted the urge to moan and press back. Right now, they weren’t causing a scene, but it was _not easy_. He was so going to make Fraser pay for this when they got home.

Fraser aimed, and pushed Ray’s finger against the trigger once, reaimed, twice, then again a third time. Got every single one, perfectly. Velma clapped and went to the back to get the prize, her ponytail swinging.

When her back was turned, Ray leaned his head back onto Fraser’s shoulder, and said, his voice hoarse, "Fraser, you want to give me back my gun now?"

Fraser let go of Ray’s hands and backed away. “Ah, certainly, Ray. Sorry.” Yeah, right, he was sorry. Ray could see the hot look in Fraser’s eyes.

Velma came back with a gigantic stuffed wolf, of all things, smiling at Ray and Fraser. “Here you go, mister,” she said, with a wink and a smile.

“Thanks,” Ray said quickly, turning around to where Vecchio and Fraser were watching, pressed close to each other. Ray could see Vecchio’s hand casually resting on Fraser’s hip, where anyone passing by might not notice. It was _definitely_ time to go home. As he walked up to them, Vecchio looked him up and down, and grinned. “You ready?” Vecchio said.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ready,” he replied, slinging an arm over Fraser’s shoulders and leaning in close. “You are so going to pay for that,” he whispered.

He could feel the skin heat up under his hand on Fraser’s neck. “I certainly hope so,“ Fraser said, and they made a beeline for the exit. When they got to the GTO, Ray grinned and tossed the keys to Vecchio. Vecchio gave him a shocked look, because Ray _never_ let Vecchio drive the Goat.

But you had to hand it to Vecchio, he got with the program pretty fast, and was in the car and starting it while Ray opened the passenger door and pushed the front seat forward, gesturing for Fraser to get in. Fraser got with the program, too, and didn’t hesitate, didn’t even say anything, just ducked into the car and sat down, spreading his arms along the back of the seat. Ray got in beside him, pulling the door shut and the seat back. “Let’s get a move on, Vecchio,” Ray said, reaching over to stroke his fingers along the inside seam of Fraser’s jeans, smiling as Fraser groaned and pushed up into Ray’s hand.

“Yeah,” Vecchio said, his voice low and rough, as Ray leaned over to kiss Fraser, who kissed him right back, his tongue pushing Ray’s lips and teeth open. God, Fraser could kiss; he put everything he had into it, licking the inside of Ray’s mouth and stroking his tongue against Ray’s. When Ray finally pulled away, a little out of breath, he looked across at Vecchio, who was smoothly pulling the GTO out of the parking lot and adjusting the rear view mirror so that he could watch both the road and Fraser’s face. Ray grinned up at him. “Don’t worry, baby, you can fuck me when we get home.”

Vecchio grinned back. “Oh, don’t worry. I have every intention of doing just that.”

Fraser was getting impatient now, and was moving around, trying to get Ray back into it. “Ray,” he said, grabbing Ray’s hand and pressing it hard into his cock.

“Sorry, Frase,” Ray said, leaning in to mouth the soft skin below Fraser’s ear, and working open Fraser’s jeans, easing the button open and the zipper down. He reached in to pull Fraser’s cock out, and before Fraser could say anything else, he was leaning down and taking the head of Fraser’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh, god,” Fraser gasped, and brought his hands down to tangle in Ray’s hair. Ray slid his mouth down until he gagged, just a little, then wrapped one hand around the base of Fraser’s cock, and pressed the other down hard on Fraser's thigh, trying to hold him down on the seat. He slid his lips off, almost all the way, then down again, hearing Fraser’s breath catch and feeling Fraser's fingers in his hair.

“Got a thing for guns, Benny?” Vecchio said from the front seat, making Ray laugh a little, which in turn made Fraser’s hips push up into Ray’s mouth.

“No,” Fraser said, his voice breaking, just a little. “At least I didn’t think so.”

Vecchio let out a deep laugh. “Well, maybe we’ll go to the firing range tomorrow. Kowalski can forget his glasses again.”

“Sounds like a plan, Ray,” Fraser sounded too together for Ray's liking, so he ran his tongue along the tip of Fraser’s cock, under his foreskin, making Fraser moan. He then put his tongue along the underside of Fraser’s cock and let it rest there and drag every time Ray moved his mouth up and down, getting some suction going. He could tell by the noises Fraser was starting to make and the way he clutched at Ray’s hair that Fraser was close, and Ray sped up his rhythm a bit.

“Come on, Fraser, give it up,” Vecchio was saying, taking the corner hard and almost making Ray slide off the seat. “You look so fucking hot, so good.”

And that was apparently all Fraser needed, because Fraser was coming in Ray's mouth in hot, thick spurts. Ray swallowed eagerly as Fraser loosened his grip and gently stroked Ray’s hair.

Ray pulled off, and sat up in the seat, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. Fraser was out of it, head back on the seat, eyes closed, panting like he’d just chased a perp for twenty blocks. Ray leaned forward and put his hand on Vecchio’s shoulder, stroking him there. “We there yet?” he whispered into Vecchio’s ear. With that, Vecchio groaned and pressed his foot to the gas.


End file.
